A Matter of Trust
by GraysonSteele
Summary: Annie and Eyal have developed a deep respect for each other as agents and have trusted each other with their lives, but what will he choose if forced to pick between love and country?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Covert Affairs nor do I have intent to earn money from the use of the characters

Please be kind when you review, this is my very first attempt at fanfiction.

The drive back from the Blue Bonnet Farm had seemed interminable. The agents in the front seat had offered no conversation and beyond asking a single question of her - would she rather be driven to Langley to collect her vehicle or taken home, they had seemingly dismissed her from their minds. An hour and 45 minutes later, the black SUV pulled into Danielle's driveway. 25 minutes later found her in the back seat of a cab heading for Eyal's apartment. It had taken a huge effort to even go into the guest house to collect some additional clothes. Annie hoped she'd grabbed enough to get through the week.

The cab arrived at her destination without incident. Annie paid the driver and hauled her two duffel bags inside. As she made her way up to Eyal's, she decided the first order of business was a shower and then food. As she opened the door and let herself in, she sent up a small prayer that whatever Eyal had left in the refrigerator might still be good. She had just shut the door when she heard a faint thud from the bedroom. She had no weapon and knew she'd been far from quiet coming in. She moved silently across the living room. She heard more movement from inside. Standing just beside the door, she cautiously tried to peek in. A flash of movement had her throwing her arm up to block the fist aimed at her head. She swung blindly only to have her arm grabbed by strong hands pulled through the door and thrown towards the bed. She rolled off and regained her feet ready for her attacker's next move.

"Annie?"

She knew the voice even before he stepped out of the shadow.

"Eyal?"

"What are you doing here?" they said in unison. Eyal crossed to the nightstand, laid down his SigSauer and switched on the lamp. Annie used the momentary distraction to admire his nearly naked form. She pulled her gaze back to his face to find a sardonic smile in place.

"The morning after you returned to Israel, I was sent out of town. I just returned, " she rushed to explain.

"Another mission already?" he asked incredulously

"Not exactly" she responded with a wry grin. "Although, honestly, I would have preferred that to how I've spent the last 11 days. What about you? I didn't think you'd be back in DC so soon?"

"Despite the relative success of the mission, my boss was less than pleased with my performance."

"You mean the fact that you defended me."

Eyal shrugged his shoulders. "Regardless, it was suggested that it would be wise for me to take some time off and evaluate my future."

"Oh, Eyal."

He made a dismissive gesture. "Rivka is notoriously short tempered. And while the beaches in Israel are better, I happen to like the scenery in DC."

And like that, her heart rate which had just begun to return to normal kicked back into overdrive and the sexual tension that was always present between them came to the forefront. Her eyes dropped back to the towel secured around his waist, "I couldn't agree more," she replied.

Her eyes flickered back to his face just quickly enough to catch the momentary surprise immediately replaced by a purely pleased masculine grin. His intense gaze never wavered from her face as he made his way around the bed to her. "Be careful, Neshema," he said as he crossed the room. "You may get more than you bargained for." He now stood directly in front of her. It was her choice, Annie realized. He couldn't have been any clearer. She had no fear of this man even though he was so much more lethal than she. She trusted Eyal totally - with more than just her life and that more than anything else prompted her to reach out.

He was so much taller than she was especially without her usual heels. She would have loved to have been able to just lean forward and kiss him, but she settled for sliding her hand up his smooth torso to the back of his neck and pulling him down to her. His hand came up to cradle her face as he lowered his lips to hers.

Annie had wondered what it would be like to lose herself in a kiss with this man. Last year she'd had to remain detached in order to restrain him for his own good. Now her only thoughts centered on the taste of wine on his tongue and the feel of his hands on her hips pulling her closer. Annie's hands caressed his back and slowly found their way to his tight ass which she squeezed through the soft towel.

Eyal broke the kiss and gently pushed Annie onto his bed. With swift deft movements, he pulled off her shoes and socks. She chuckled at the déjà vu moment as she sat up to pull off the sweatshirt she was wearing. Eyal stopped her while her arms were still held within it. He laid her back with her arms above her head. It was a testament to the trust she had in him that she didn't protest. Eyal lay beside her allowing himself the luxury of touching her the way he'd thought of and dreamt of for months. While his left hand entwined with hers, he used his right to begin by caressing her face - his thumb brushing her lower lip. He leaned forward and kissed her as his hand continued down to her throat. With a feather light touch, he traced her collarbone to the strap of camisole and then followed the lacy edge over the swell of her breast toward her sternum. Eyal never hesitated as his fingertips made contact with the remains of the bullet wounds or the incision necessary to repair her heart. He'd learned what had happened. He knew how close Lena had come to denying him of Annie forever. Eyal felt Annie flinch ever so slightly and redirected his attention to distracting her by cupping her breast and teasing her nipple through the thin fabric covering it.

Annie was awash in sensation – completely surrounded by Eyal his taste on her lips, his scent and her body tingling-nerve endings buzzing where his fingers moved over her skin. She couldn't help the reaction when he found her scars - not that he'd even seen them yet. She wasn't even naked and she was more aroused than she'd ever been with Simon. The thought stopped her cold. Where had that come from?

"Neshema?" He pulled back to look at her face. He read confusion as well as desire in her eyes. He knew something had happened to make her question what they were doing. Eyal realized his heart was well and truly lost to this woman when his only thought at the sight of the tears forming in her eyes was to hold her. As much as he wanted to make love to Annie, he would never coerce her.

Eyal released her arms from the sweatshirt and gathered her to him. After a few moments, he leaned back and said "Annie – look at me." Annie reluctantly returned her gaze to his face. There was no anger just concern and something more. "Simon's death may have happened months ago, but you really haven't had a chance to process it. I've known since I saw the pictures of you in Fisher's file that your agency was having you blur the line between professional and personal. And being the person you are, no matter how it ended, there was going to be a cost – to you."

"I know he loved me, Eyal. Simon knew that I was an agent and yet he saved me. He killed his handler rather than turn me over to him" Annie's voice held a note of pleading as if trying to convince him or perhaps them both that Simon's act should somewhat negate his past dealings or at least have some merit as to why she had feelings for him. She closed her eyes as she continued. "Simon wanted me to leave with him – to disappear and start a new life, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave my family and betray my country or the trust of the people I care for." Annie opened her eyes and thought she caught a flash of pain in his expression before he tightened his arms around her.

Several minutes later Eyal placed a kiss on Annie's forehead, released his hold of her and sat up. "Why don't you take a nap while I fix us something to eat. While not a Russian prison, I'm sure the last 11 days have been stressful."

"Actually, I was thinking a shower sounded good – if there is any hot water left, that is."

"If only I'd known, we could have showered together – purely as a water conservation measure." Eyal's teasing banter went a long way in relieving Annie's mind as to how he'd taken her confession.

"You know I've seen studies that say showering together actually wastes water as the time spent getting clean more than doubles."

"I guess we will have to conduct our own test of that result very soon," Eyal's tone was light, but the expression on his face assured Annie that he meant every word.

As soon as Eyal heard the shower running, he picked up his encrypted cell phone, walked into the living room and dialed Rivka. He got a certain amount of pleasure knowing it was not quite 4am in Tel Aviv. She answered on the second ring.

"Yes?"

"You wanted to know when Agent Walker returned. She just made contact"

"So you are on your way to see her?"

"No. She turned down my invitation to dinner."

"That's disappointing. When are you going to see her?

"Tomorrow after she finishes work."

"I shouldn't need to remind you that your mission has a deadline. Its success or failure is being watched by a number of powerful people."

"No. You don't need to remind me. I am aware of its importance."

"Good. I expect to hear of some progress when you check in next." And with that she terminated the call.

Eyal called on every bit of his self-control not to hurl the phone across the room. He re-entered the bedroom and began to dress quickly. Mission be damned, he refused to betray Annie.

How the hell was he going to get them out of this mess?!


	2. Chapter 2

*Bare with me, I promise that Annie and Eyal will re-appear next chapter which I already have half written.

Disclaimer – I do not own Covert Affairs or its characters nor do I have any intention earning money from their use

Chapter 2

"Hey Walker, you home?" Nothing but silence greeted Auggie as he stood at the patio gate. He'd asked the driver if there was a car in the driveway and been told no, but assumed she'd just used a cab to get home. Maybe she'd stopped to get something to eat. Well, he'd just wait – she had to come home sooner or later. In his younger days, Auggie had never been particularly patient, but after being blinded, he'd managed to acquire some. After about 45 minutes and berating himself for the 15th time for not making plans with her or having her keep the cell she'd been using during the mission, he decided to call the car service to come back for him. He wondered if Annie might be having dinner with Eyal. At least the Mossad agent was due to leave DC later tonight. There was just something about the man that didn't sit well with Auggie. If he were being honest with himself, he'd have to admit Eyal was an excellent operative. Few people could have successfully rescued Annie from the prison and kept her safe when both the original and secondary exit strategies went south. Auggie's first impression of Eyal was that he was too smooth – too charming. He wondered if Annie had ever seen Eyal truly be himself.

Auggie heard a vehicle pull into the driveway. He got to his feet. The car door opened, but the footsteps approaching weren't Annie's.

"Mr. Anderson, are you ready?" A familiar deep voice called from the gate.

"Hello again, John, that was fast."

"I took my dinner break not far from here after I dropped you off. I had just finished when the pick up request came through."

"I see – so to speak." Auggie opened his cane and headed towards the gate.

"Where to now, sir? Back to the office?"

"No. Home." John gave Auggie is arm and walked him to where the car sat idling. During the drive Auggie formulated a plan for tomorrow night. All he had to do was catch Annie when she arrived at work in the morning.

Auggie arrived slightly ahead of usual and proceeded to wait for Annie. By 9:15, he knew something was up and sought out Joan. He rapped on the doorframe to her office.

"Come in, Auggie."

"Joan, I hadn't received your request for a new cell for Annie, but I just wanted you to know I'd be taking care of that as soon as she gets in."

Joan had to smile at the oblique way Auggie was taking to ferret out information. "I appreciate your handling that, but there is no rush at the moment."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Annie returned to Blue Bonnet this morning."

"For how long?" Auggie asked a bit more tersely than he intended.

"As long as necessary, Auggie – you know that." Joan looked at his crestfallen expression and softened voice as she continued. "10 days to 2 weeks I'd think. That's fairly standard for debrief and re-evaluation." Joan took a good look at Auggie. These last several weeks had been nearly as tough on him as they had been on Annie. He'd practically lived at the DPD while trying to find out if Annie was alive, then where she was being held and finally formulating her rescue. Joan knew he hadn't slept from the moment Lavin initiated Annie's breakout until he received word they had found passage on a tanker heading to Stockholm.

Joan stood and walked around her desk to where Auggie stood. She placed her hand on his upper arm. "This has to be done so we can get her back home her in the DPD. It will go quicker than you think."

"Auggie - a moment." Joan's voice rang out catching him at the entrance of his office as he returned from lunch. He continued down the walkway towards her. When he drew near Joan began, "I know you've been waiting to hear this. Annie will be finished at Blue Bonnet later this afternoon and will be back in the office in the morning."

The first real smile she'd seen from him in days broke across his face. "Thanks, Joan. That is the only good news I've had today."

"Walk with me to my office?" She'd phrased it as a request, but placed her hand on his arm and guided him to her office without waiting for a response. Joan let Auggie precede her through the door and then shut it behind them.

"I take it you've seen the latest update on the intel from the watch Annie recovered."

"Yes. Frankly, I thought we'd have more to show for our efforts – especially since Mossad was so intent on getting it."

"As noted, the financial data does support their claims that Khalid is putting funds into several charities. All but one seem to be dummy corporations being used by different terrorist organizations."

"Has his contact list or schedule offered up anything new?"

"No. Khalid only had his current month's schedule saved which shows meetings tomorrow and 4 days from now. The one tomorrow does not list where or with whom. He's even changed what private air service he uses. His contact list is more extensive, but we haven't been able to match any of his appointments to any of the initials listed there." Auggie's frustration was obvious.

"Alright, keep at it. Let me know if you come across anything new."

"Of course, Joan."

The rest of Auggie's afternoon passed in a blur of small tasks that should have been easily accomplished but Murphy's Law seemed to be effecting. By the time, he was able to step away it was a good hour later than he'd wanted to be leaving. The car service was at least waiting for him at the curb in front of the building.

"Good evening, Mr. Anderson." The driver stood next to the back door of the vehicle, "where to tonight?"

"Hello, John, and it's Auggie, remember?"

"Yes, sir." Auggie sighed as the door closed. He rattled off the address to Annie's sister's home once John was settled in behind the wheel. Auggie had planned to stop for beer on the way to Annie's, but being this far behind scheduled he decided not to. He was hoping they could order in pizza and have the talk that they've needed to have for so long. He still wasn't certain exactly what he was going to say, but it was more important to him just to be spending time with her.

"Sir?" John's voice pulled Auggie from his thoughts. "A cab just pulled out of the driveway where you are heading."

"Did you see anyone in the backseat?"

"Yes, a blond haired woman."

Where was she going? Auggie thought. A hopefully idea sprung to mind – his place.

"Can you follow the cab?"

"I can try."

Auggie settled back in the seat mentally cursing the fact that Annie didn't have a phone and that he was at the mercy of someone else to reach her. He allowed himself a momentary fantasy of calling Stu to assist in keeping eyes on the cab. Sadly, not only would that be a wildly inappropriate use of company resources but a much more public acknowledgement of his feelings than he was ready for. Another few minutes passed and Auggie realized this wasn't how the trip to his loft had gone last week.

"We aren't headed to my place are we?"

"I don't think so unless the guy is trying to run the meter up." A few minutes later John spoke up again, "I just got caught at a light. The cab is turning at the end of the next block." It was a long 30 seconds before the car moved forward and about that many more before it made a right hand turn.

"Do you see them?"

"I see several cabs. One is in front of a hotel, but the number is wrong. Um… wait a minute…."

"What?"

"I found the cab, but the backseat is empty."

"What hotel is it in front of?"

"Neither of them. It's 3 cars ahead of me in the turn lane. There are a couple of very nice hotels and an upscale apartment building on this side of the street. What would you like me do?"

That was a loaded question, but Auggie refrained from saying the snide comment that John didn't deserve, "Just take me home, please."

"Yes, sir."

Auggie sighed. Patience, he thought to himself. Annie was back now and they'd talk soon. Maybe not tonight like he'd wanted, but surely to God soon. Things had gone unsaid long enough. It would be an easy matter to call the 2 hotels and speak with her on the phone, but since she chose to be on her own her first night back, he'd give her space.

However, tomorrow was a different matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter closely parallels episode 313. I have made some minor changes to accommodate my own storyline. Thanks for reading. Please feel free to review - constructive criticism is truly appreciated. _GS_

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or its characters nor do I intend to earn money from their use

Chapter 3

Annie and Eyal spent a comfortable evening doing ordinary things. Annie came out of the bedroom after her shower to see Eyal putting the finishing touches to dinner. She set the table. They managed to find plenty to talk about outside of work which was a topic neither of them wanted to focus on. The dishes were easily handled with Eyal washing and Annie drying. She couldn't help but hope that there would be more evenings like this.

"So how had you planned to spend this evening before I returned unexpectedly?" Annie asked as she put the last of the utensils away.

"Believe it or not, I planned to watch a DVD. In fact, it is sitting on the couch." Annie walked over to where she saw a box resting on the cushion.

"The Mummy?" Annie's voice couldn't have sounded more incredulous.

"What? You have something against mindless escapism?"

"Not at all." She replied trying not to grin too broadly. "I just pictured you watching film noire or maybe even vintage American classics like Casablanca."

"I own that one too, if you'd prefer."

"No, please, put in the Mummy. I haven't watched it in ages."

Before the title character had even been fully reanimated Annie yawned for the 5th time. Eyal picked up the remote and stopped the movie. "Come on, time for bed." He stood and pulled Annie up with him. He walked into the bedroom and on into the bath. Annie delayed following him into the bedroom by taking the bowl of popcorn she'd made to the kitchen.

Trying desperately to conquer a sudden attack of nerves, Annie called out, "You know you look a little like that guard character." She had just turned around when he re-appeared carrying sheets, a blanket and one of the pillows off his bed.

Her tone had him smiling, "Really? I don't see it?"

She let out the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. "Eyal, let me take the couch, please. You are far too tall for it and you'll be terribly uncomfortable."

"Annie, you're my guest. Don't worry I've fallen asleep here on a number of occasions." He set everything on the arm of the couch and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead "Sleep well, Neshema."

***CA***CA***CA***CA***CA***CA***CA***CA***CA***

_Annie looked across the kitchen at Simon. He was smiling expectantly at her. "Are you ready?"_

"_I'm sorry, Simon. I can't." She set down the picture of her nieces she'd been holding on the island._

"_So you are choosing your job over me – over us?" His voice is both sad and hurt._

"_I have feelings for you but there are other people in my life." The pictures multiply – Danielle icing 4__th__ of July cupcakes, Auggie intent on the Braille readout under his fingers, Eyal staring at her with his most charming grin. "Our relationship is built on lies. We can't have a future with that as a foundation."_

_Suddenly two bullet holes appear on Simon's chest and his shirt is streaked with blood. "Certainly, I have no future." Annie looked back at the door expecting to see Lena, but saw herself instead dressed in black with a gun in her gloved hand. She turned back to she Simon bleeding out on the kitchen floor, "I think we both know Lena's not the only one to blame," he whispers._

Annie jerks awake to find tears running down her cheeks and Eyal at her side.

"It's alright. You're safe." Annie's arms went around him. Eyal stroked her hair and back. He'd hoped that her nightmares would have subsided by now. She'd had several during their trip to Stockholm.

"Was it Lena or the prison?"

"Lena." Annie wasn't ready to discuss what she'd really seen. Having Eyal hold her was what she needed and she wasn't ready to risk his pulling away. "Thank you for being here - again."

"Of course," Eyal could feel Annie still shaking slightly. He kissed her cheek, "Give me a moment." Annie heard him move to the other side of the bed. She felt him pull back the covers and slide into bed next to her.

"Come here Neshema." Annie moved to his side. She placed her head on his shoulder and her hand came to rest over his heart. "This is a vast improvement over the cot on the tanker, hmmm?"

Annie just nodded her head. Her eyelids were already getting heavy. Annie's last conscious thought was that she hoped Eyal's presence would ensure at least a few hours dreamless sleep.

An incessant beeping dragged Annie back to consciousness. She reached out with her left hand and made contact with her travel alarm. It took a full second for her to remember where she was. She looked back over her shoulder to find the bed empty. She sat up listening intently. Annie heard no sounds coming from anywhere in the apartment. Believing Eyal had gone out to get them something for breakfast Annie quickly got up and got ready for work.

Emerging from the bathroom she listened again and was a little surprised to hear stillness coming from the rest of the rooms. She took one quick look at herself in the mirror over the dresser. She tucked the key necklace inside her red blouse. She couldn't quite bring herself to take it off. Thanks to the casual attire she was allowed to wear while at Blue Bonnet, it hadn't been seen, so she'd never been questioned about it. She could only imagine how much significance the various interviewers and evaluators would have placed on her attachment to the gift.

She walked towards the kitchen inhaling the aroma of the Costa Rican medium roast Eyal had brewed. Next to the coffee maker a file folder and clean mug waited for her. The note attached to the file read "One mitzvah deserves another". Smiling she poured her coffee and then sat down at the table to read the documents. It hadn't taken 10 minutes for Annie to realize Joan needed to see this immediately. She took a final sip, placed the mug in the sink and went back into the bedroom for her coat. Underneath it waited her purse and a cell phone which sported another note. "Just in case, I programmed my number already. Maybe we can finish the movie tonight. E." Annie smiled. Since he made no mention of where he was, she assumed his agency had tasked him with some assignment. Regardless, Annie had her own plans for the day which hopefully included helping to catch Khalid.

35 minutes later found her waiting in a chair outside Joan's office. Annie stood up as Joan approached carrying her coat. "Good morning, Annie. You're in early your first day back."

"I have some information that couldn't wait." Annie handed her the file as she passed and then followed Joan into her office. "I received this intel a little over an hour ago." Joan dropped her coat on the couch and sat down at her desk. Joan raised an eyebrow as she got a look at the writing stamped on the exterior. She opened the file and quickly scanned the first two pages. "Any ideas as to why Eyal Lavin would share this information with you?

Annie took a breath, "I'm sure it was a matter or reciprocity. " She held Joan's cool gaze as she continued, "I took it upon myself to give Eyal a copy of the data from the watch."

"In other words, you disobeyed my express instructions not to share the information with Mossad."

"It was their intel to begin with and I saw it as assisting Eyal not so much as his agency. Be that as it may, my decision has paid off. If my initial translation is accurate, Khalid has a meeting with a terrorist group."

"Leave the file with me. I'll look into it."

"Would you like me to"

Joan cut Annie off, "I will let you know if there is anything actionable after I review this." She placed her hand on the open file. "That will be all for now."

Annie knew Joan would be pissed. Joan's cold abrupt tone came as no real surprise, but it still stung. Annie turned and left the office heading to her desk. She sat down and opened the top drawer and removed the duplicate of the Mossad file she'd created as soon as she'd arrived in the office. She started to review the contents. There was detailed background on Megan Carr, Khalid's girlfriend. Annie began to formulate viable ways to make contact.

A short time later a familiar voice broke her concentration. "And here I thought I was going to be the early bird. Welcome back, Walker."

"Auggie." She stood up and gave her friend a hug - protocol be damned.

Auggie thought she sounded more like herself than when he'd spoken to her last. There was actually some inflection in the way she said his name.

"Let's get some coffee," he suggested.

"Sure." Annie closed the folder and slid it back into her desk drawer. She offered Auggie her arm and set off towards the elevators. Luck was with them and they had the car to themselves all the way to the main floor.

"I just missed you last night, you know," Auggie confessed.

"What do you mean?" She replied trying not to sound as startled as she felt.

"Joan told me you were coming back from Blue Bonnet. I was going to stop by with an offer of delivery pizza and cold beer."

"I haven't slept at the house at all since I returned from Russia. I keep having flashbacks of Lena shooting Simon and me."

The elevator doors opened and Annie moved them into the lobby. Auggie brought Annie to a stop. "I wondered if that wasn't the case. I just wish you'd come stay with me rather than a hotel."

Annie placed her hand on top of his. She should have known he'd want to look out for her – just as he had from day one. "I didn't want to put you out. Your place isn't really set up for guests unless your couch has recently become a hide-a-bed." Annie felt bad about not admitting to staying in Eyal's apartment. She wasn't trying to hide the fact, not really, but she also didn't feel she could share that information either especially given Joan's earlier reaction.

Auggie caught the slight hesitation. He could tell there was else besides not wanting to be an imposition that kept her away, but he opted to let it go. "I'll have you know that it is a very comfortable couch, Walker. Besides, it's what friends do." Auggie's gaze came very close to looking her directly in the eyes. As she stared at his warm brown eyes and thought - not for the first or even fortieth time – how lucky she was to have him as a friend.

She smiled as she said, "Duly noted. Now, come on, let's get our coffee and you can bring me up to speed on what's been going on here while I was away." While they waited in line and then returned to the DPD, Auggie kept the conversation to a hilarious account of Stu's attempt at speed dating, relaying a message from Danielle requesting a call about spending either Thanksgiving or Christmas with them in California and his own efforts to end his banishment from Allen's. "But we will get back to all of that later," he promised as they entered his office in the DPD, "Now to business." Auggie spent the next half hour filling Annie in on what had been happening in the office for the last 10 days specifically where they stood with the information taken from the watch.

"I just brought in some information that Joan is reviewing about a meeting Khalid is having in roughly 10 hours with a possible terrorist group."

"Wait. You just got back last evening. Where did this intel come from?"

"You're quick – I found it waiting for me this morning. It came from Eyal."

"And the plot thickens."

"Auggie, I'm worried Joan is going to dismiss the lead based on where it initiated."

"Annie, you know better than that." He paused. Silence – no sound of anything approaching agreement grudging or otherwise came from Annie. "At least, you should know Joan better than to think that." Auggie reached out for Annie's arm and gave it a squeeze. "Go follow up on this. If it is a solid as you think, I'm sure Joan will move on it."

"Thanks, Auggie." She gave his hand a quick pat and walked briskly out the door. She'd been keeping an eye on Joan's office ever since she and Auggie had returned. Her door had been standing open for several minutes which Annie took to mean Joan had finished with the file.

Annie walked determinedly past Joan's assistant, rapped on her door and continued into the office. Joan's head came up at the knock and leaned back in her chair as Annie came to stand in front of her.

"Joan, I wanted to ask to be the one to approach Megan Carr, Khalid's girlfriend. I think"

Joan cut off Annie's request, "We are not pursuing this any further at this time. While the file did offer us some new leads, the other man pictured is not a high value target and given Khalid's protected status with State we need to move forward very carefully."

"I believe I can turn Megan and with her cooperation, we can verify Khalid's meeting without him being any the wiser.

"Annie, I'm worried your attachment to Eyal Lavin is clouding your judgment."

"In what way?"

Joan regretted what she was about to say, but Annie needed to hear it. "Lavin is from a foreign agency and from where I sit you seem to be walking down a familiar path."

Annie felt as if she'd been sucker punched. She locked down her emotions and looked Joan in the eye, "Simon Fisher was a completely different situation."

"My decision stands."

Annie turned and walked towards the door. Stopping just short, she turned back to Joan and asked, "Is it the source or the information itself that you question?"

"Frankly, I find the timing convenient in the extreme and I'm a little surprised that you don't."

Annie stood there thinking about Joan's words for a moment, nodded and continued out of the office. She returned to her desk and opened the drawer. She stood there looking over the pages again. There was no way Eyal would risk Rivka's wrath and possibly both of their jobs unless he felt the intel was accurate. She reached for the phone and dialed Arthur Campbell's extension.

"Good morning," said his assistant.

"This is Annie Walker. I need about 10 minutes of his time as soon as possible."

***CA***CA***CA***CA***

A/N - Sorry to close here, but I felt the need to get this posted. I personally can't wait to see what Tuesday night's episode brings.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs. I am just borrowing the characters for my own amusement (and hopefully yours)

**Chapter 4**

Wearing her favorite pajamas and warmest bathrobe, Annie sat in the corner of Eyal's couch holding a rapidly cooling mug of tea in her hands. To say the day had flown by was a gross understatement. From the moment, she'd gone to see Arthur Campbell in his office this morning – glancing at the clock on the DVR, was it really only 15 hours ago – the day had accelerated at Mach speed.

Joan's cautionary words had planted a kernel of concern in her mind. She'd tried to reach Eyal a couple of times early in the day; both of which had gone to voice mail. The need to reach him had quickly been usurped by the mission to convince Megan to call Khalid and then by being present at the drone strike against Khalid and Al Mazri. Correction failed drone strike. Annie could still see the stunned and then angry look on Megan's face when she arrived at the auditorium minutes before the performance was to start and forced her to flee in order to escape the watcher Khalid had shadowing her. Not even the incredible pulsing jets from the showerhead in Eyal's bath had eased the muscles in her lower back and she knew that she'd have several livid bruises come morning as souvenirs from the catwalk fight.

Annie had been allowed to help settle Megan into an Agency safe house - although the other woman had barely acknowledged Annie's presence. Not that I could blame her, Annie thought.

She got up off the couch, turned out the lights and headed to the bedroom. She realized she'd unconsciously been waiting for Eyal. She'd been hoping he'd come home so he could explain what had happened with the photo and the intel. She pulled off her robe and put it at the foot of the bed. She pulled back the covers and climbed in. As she got comfortable, it occurred to her that at some point she'd set the mug on the coffee table. She gave a fleeting thought to getting back up to take care of it, but decided it could just sit there.

Her mind began replaying the argument she'd had with Joan. "Clearly our relationship is more broken than I ever imagined." What the hell had she been thinking blaming Joan? She really had meant the Company, but Joan had been pushing and she'd reacted. Annie hadn't done that during any of her sessions at Blue Bonnet. Of course, it was easier to detach from the beyond personal questions because the interrogators had no significance beyond their ability to get her back to her desk and ultimately out in the field. Joan was different. Joan was more than just her boss. They'd worked well together for two years before the Jai/Lena/Simon sequence of events happened.

Annie exhaled deeply and rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't gone back thru the file. How long would it have been until someone else found out that the photo had been doctored? Why did Joan have to be in with Arthur when she'd come to tell him what she'd found? Was she crazy for thinking that Joan had sounded just a little bit self-satisfied when she'd said, "Mossad didn't play us. Eyal played you."

She felt sure that Arthur and Joan were still at the office. She'd personally made the call to Auggie and Barber to come back to Langley. Annie had done what she could to help which didn't amount to much beyond showing Arthur, Joan and then Eric when he arrived, how she'd made the discovery. Part of her kept waiting to be proven wrong. She kept hoping that Barber would call saying something about a rookie mistake or not letting field agents do a tech's job, but no such luck. She'd been right. She was almost afraid to think what new developments the morning would bring.

Regardless of how it looked to everyone and despite Joan's dark pronouncement, Annie knew beyond a doubt that Eyal had no clue the photo had been altered. He wouldn't knowingly, willingly use her like that. Holding tight to that thought, she used an old relaxation trick of deep breathing and imagining a TV screen playing static to quiet her thoughts. Within minutes, she drifted off.

The beeping of her alarm brought her instantly awake. She looked over her shoulder hoping to see Eyal's form on the other side of the bed, but no. It remained just as empty as it had been when she'd fallen asleep. She sat up and checked the cell phone Eyal had given her – still no missed calls or texts. Annie quickly started getting ready for work. She opted for one of the more casual outfits she'd brought with her from Danielle's. Annie sincerely doubted she'd be allowed to do anything beyond perhaps babysitting Megan and quite possibly not even that. Just for her own piece of mind, Annie decided to stop by and check on Megan before going to Langley.

***CA***CA***CA***CA***CA***

The agent watching the hall met Annie at the elevator.

"Good morning, I'm"

"Yes, Ma'am. I know."

"Coffee?" Annie offered.

"Thanks, but I already have some." He escorted her to the door of the apartment the Agency was using to keep Megan hidden. Annie knocked politely before the young agent opened the door. "Megan, it's Annie." She called out as she entered. Annie wasn't certain what kind of welcome she was going to receive. She handed the other woman the café latte and placed the bag of bagels on the table. Annie found it mildly encouraging that Megan didn't throw the coffee in her face. Annie glanced around the rooms. She had failed to notice the cold austerity of the place when she'd brought Megan here the night before. In an effort to reconnect in some small way, Annie asked, "Is there anything you need?"

"Let's see," Megan began. "I've been forced to give up my apartment, to leave the job I enjoy and to turn my back on my boyfriend. What do I need? Everything."

Annie didn't want to offer Megan empty platitudes so she stuck with the truth. "You won't be here long, but for now, it's the safest place to be."

Maybe pain recognized pain, because Annie saw Megan's expression soften just slightly before she replied, "Well, in that case, next time I take mine black," holding up her coffee cup.

Annie offered her a slight smile. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you later."

"I'll be here," was the wry somewhat sad reply.

On her way out of the building, Auggie called her Langley phone. "Good morning, Walker."

"Is it a good morning?"

"Not really. Things are as bad as we thought. Arthur is being called to the Hill. The photos were definitely doctored. In case I didn't say it last night – good catch."

"Thanks. If anyone asks, I'm on my way in. I just stopped to check on Megan. I'll see you in a few." She disconnected the call thinking to herself that this has all the earmarks of another long day.

***CA***CA***CA***CA***CA***

"Dammit, Annie!" More irritated than angry, Eyal ended the call as the automated message started - AGAIN. Surely she was not going to ignore his calls all morning, he thought as he exited the airport and made his way to the parking structure. He took a deep breath and said to himself, "She's not ignoring you. It's probably more CIA protocol about not answering your cell phone at work." That was all well and good except for when someone has crucial information to relate. As soon as Eyal reached his car and got in, he brought up the locator app on his phone. Annie appeared to be right where he expected her to be. He'd head toward Langley and wait her out. Sooner or later, she'd leave and he'd intercept her. As he drove across DC, he wondered if Annie had been able to use the information he'd passed along.

When Rivka had texted him at 5am yesterday morning alerting him to the files that had just been delivered to his door, his first thought was that she knew Annie was with him. He carefully slipped out of bed and made his way to the front door where he saw a flat parcel waiting just in front of it. He was relieved to find it contained two separate files neither one having to do with the current occupant of his bed. The first was a ridiculously simple handoff of information from an asset of his in London. His e-ticket had him departing in just over 2hrs and returning by 11pm that evening. The other was new photos and chatter related to Khalid. An as of now unidentified man linked to a new terrorist group was supposed to be meeting with Khalid later today. This was the best lead they'd had to date and there was little Mossad could do with it. Giving the information to Annie was an easy decision. He went to his desk accessed the hidden compartment in the bottom drawer and removed the file there. He'd been collecting information on Ansari for some time. This coupled with the update that Rivka provided might be enough to capture or better still kill the man, Eyal had thought to himself. Given that Rivka wanted him to use Annie to pass false intel on an Israel political figure, maybe he could spin passing the update on Ansari as further developing her trust.

Eyal was just about to park in the Metro lot when a familiar red VW went by. A quick glance at his phone confirmed it was Annie. She seemed to be in a hurry. He was able to keep her in sight and make his way closer. "What the hell?" He said out loud. Annie made an abrupt right turn. Eyal went around the car in front of him on the left and then cut the guy off to keep a visual on Annie. He picked up his cell.

Annie picked up on the second ring. "Now is not a good time Eyal."

"Pullover."

"What? Where are you?"

"Check your rear view." Eyal could hear her sigh before she disconnected. She quickly pulled into a space big enough for the both of them to park. Eyal was out of the car in a flash.

"Don't you answer your phone anymore?" He asked as she opened her car door.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she slammed it closed.

"I've called you a dozen times this morning."

Annie looked at the phone and noticed the missed call message. "We aren't allowed to bring our cell phones into Langley. That's beside the point." Annie moved to stand directly in front of him, her eyes intent on his face. "The photos of Al Mazri were doctored. What else in the file was false?"

Eyal lost himself in her eyes for a moment that it took a second for her words to register. "Annie, I swear to you on Avi's life, I had no knowledge of that." He reached out and took hold of her arm, "Everything in that file was solid."

She watched his reaction and knew he was telling the truth. "The intel was bad, Eyal. It looks like Al Mazri was never there and we missed Khalid."

"I already learned of the last part. It is why I have been trying to reach you. Mossad picked up chatter that Ansari is looking to retaliate against the person that set him up."

"Megan." She didn't spare another word or even a glance at him as she ran back to her car and sped off.

Eyal shook his head. It didn't even occur to Annie that Khalid could be targeting her. He walked to his car and drove after her. Annie's VW was easy to find. He parked a short distance away. Since she'd left the cell he'd gifted her with on the seat, there was no way to know which of the buildings she entered. So he made himself as comfortable as possible against the passenger side door and settled in to wait.

Twenty minutes after her arrival, Annie was rushing back to her car. She spotted Eyal immediately. She couldn't help but enjoy the way he looked resting against her car, but did her best to sound annoyed for forms sake, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. Just because you drive off doesn't mean the conversation is over."

"We moved Megan out of her apartment to keep her safe and she was still taken." She said tersely as she closed the last few feet between them. "Do you recognize him?" Annie held out her company phone which displayed a somewhat distorted image.

"It looks like Khalid's hitter."

"Yup, Griffin Cole. I was able to pull the SUV's license plate off the security camera footage. Auggie was able to track the stolen rental's GPS to West Virginia."

"C'mon, we'll take my car." Eyal reached out to steer Annie towards his car.

"No, Eyal." Joan's parting directive not to involve Eyal had her rejecting his offer. "Mossad cannot be a part of this."

"Annie, Karina was my asset. Cole killed her. Either I follow you or we go together, your decision."

Annie could tell by the set of his mouth Eyal meant every word. His determination to catch Cole surprised her. There was no one she'd rather have with her going after Khalid's hired assassin than Eyal. "Fine, but I'm driving."

Annie opened her car door and got in. Eyal did the same on the passenger side. Annie looked over at the man she had and would trust with life to find him watching her. This was the right decision. She returned facing forward and started the car.

***CA***CA***CA***CA***CA***

A/N –My apologies for taking so long to get this out. My computer didn't save a big chunk of this story and I had to rewrite it. I hope to get the next section posted much quicker. Needless to say, I am not at all happy with the writers exiling Eyal to Greece. Sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs nor do I intend to make a profit from the use of the characters

Chapter 5

The first 25 minutes of the trip was spent trying to get out of DC. Traffic and road construction which Annie normally viewed as just part and parcel of the DC commute now had Annie counting to 10 in every language she knew. Eyal for his part seemed to be completely at ease and satisfied to play navigator calling out directions as needed.

Finally out of the city and headed towards Pendleton Co., WV, Annie was able to relax and enjoy the fall foliage and the spectacular views as they wound their way through the mountain range. Eyal was quietly watching the miles roll by remarking on the occasional doe and fawn in the fields bordering the interstate. After several minutes of companionable silence filled only with soft strains from a SIRIUS jazz music station, Annie snuck a quick peek to her right. Eyal was gazing at her with a slight smile on his lips.

"Penny?" Eyal just raised his eyebrow. "For your thoughts," Annie continued.

"Hmmm - just thinking this would be a pleasant start to a long weekend together if weren't tracking an assassin." Eyal reached out and rested his arm on the back of Annie's seat. He began playing with strands of her hair. The gesture felt familiar and oddly intimate for something so benign.

Annie was enjoying the gentle touch of Eyal's fingers. It was both relaxing and slightly arousing at the same time. "Your note suggested that you were going to be back last night."

"In broad strokes, the business went off without a hitch – for a change, but Mother Nature has no regard for timetables."

"Ah." Annie turned her head towards him slightly. "I'm glad that's all it was."

"Do I detect a note of concern, Annie Walker?"

"Yes." Short, simple and devoid of any of their usual humorous downplaying.

It caught him off guard which was no small feat. "It has been a long time since anyone has worried about me."

"Well, don't let it go to your head."

Annie's cell phone chose that moment to start to ring. She activated the Bluetooth.

"Hi, Auggie. What have you got?"

"It looks like Cole has reached his destination. The car has been stationary for the last 8 minutes now. I am sending you the coordinates."

"Yes, I just got your text."

"It appears you are about a half hour behind him."

"Alright. Let me know if he starts driving again."

"We'll do. Be careful, Walker."

"Always, Auggie." She hoped he could hear the smile in her reply. It never failed to calm and focus her when he was the voice in her ear.

Eyal shifted moving his arm back to his lap. He knew that there were considerable feelings between Annie and her handler. He had gotten to know August while they planned Annie's rescue. Eyal was actually fairly certain that the man was in love with her. What he couldn't pin down was the extent of Annie's feelings for Anderson.

"Eyal?" Annie could feel the change in his mood.

"Yes?" His response while not cold was clipped.

Annie did her best not to react to his bruskness. "Would you check the coordinates that Auggie just sent? We should be coming up on our exit."

Eyal looked over at her. Annie was doing an excellent job of keeping her expression neutral. It wouldn't surprise him if she was completely clueless to the extent of his feelings. Although in a myriad of ways, he'd been showing her since she'd come to Tel Aviv.

"Of course." Eyal responded in a businesslike manner. He guided her to the storage facility without difficulty. Annie parked a fair distance away from the nearest structure. After Eyal exited the vehicle, Annie reached over to the glove compartment and removed her weapon.

Eyal couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice, "When did you start carrying a gun?"

"Ever since I felt like I needed one," Annie replied. She got out of the car as well. "It looks like the stolen SUV is in there." Annie pointed towards a large garage like shed.

"Open the trunk," said Eyal moving to the rear of her car. Annie pushed the button and Eyal pulled the tire iron out and shut the trunk again.

They started to move towards the building. "It doesn't make sense to leave the car here unless…."Annie's words trailed off. She looked over to Eyal. He immediately caught her train of thought.

"Why don't you go wait by the car? I've got this." Eyal would spare her finding Megan dead if he could.

"No," Annie replied with more conviction than she felt. "If Megan is in there, I need to go."

They made their way to the garage. Eyal used the tool to easily pry the padlock off the door so they could gain entry. Standing on either side of the overhead door, they raised it together allowing light to flood into the space. Before them was a tarp covered SUV. Annie looked to her right. Eyal was doing his best to look supportive almost as if it were a forgone conclusion what they would find when they pulled the tarp away. Annie reached out and Eyal followed suit. One sharp tug had the covering off. They peered in.

Nothing. The cargo area was empty.

Annie looked as surprised as Eyal felt. They moved down their respective sides of the vehicle. The back seat was empty as well. They arrived at the front doors. Annie could see a photo of Megan and 2 bottles of water in the cup holder. Without thinking, Annie pulled on the door handle. At that exact moment, Eyal spotted the canvas bag with explosives on the floor in front of the passenger's seat.

The innocent beep spurred them both to race for the open door and throw themselves out of the way as Cole's getaway vehicle exploded sending flames and shrapnel after them.

Eyal pushed himself up of the ground and looked over his shoulder for Annie.

Annie rolled to her side looking for Eyal.

Both of their hearts started again when they saw their other half unharmed. They made their way to each other and spared a moment for the hug they both needed. Eyal kept his arm around Annie as he quickly walked them back to her car. They drove a few miles down the road before Annie pulled over so she could call in to Langley.

"Open the trunk, please."

Annie looked at quizzically at him, but complied. Eyal had seen a first aid kit when he'd gotten the tire iron earlier. He had managed to come thru the explosion unscathed, but noticed Annie had some decent abrasions to her hands.

Annie was sitting on the hood of the car waiting to be connected to Auggie. Eyal joined her silently taking her hand. He began to wipe the dirt away with several peroxide soaked cotton balls. He was unobtrusively listening to her handler say they had traced cell traffic to Cole's brother, who lived nearby. Abruptly Annie tensed. Eyal thought he heard Joan's voice. Annie gently squeezed his hand before moving several yards away before continuing her conversation.

Eyal watched Annie's body language. She became more and more tense the longer she spoke with Joan. He watched her wrap her free arm around her waist. Whatever Joan was saying definitely causing her distress.

Annie took the phone away from her ear and slipped it into her coat pocket. The way things keep moving from bad to worse with Joan, she thought to herself, I wouldn't be surprised if my desk was packed up when I got back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Annie?" She'd been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't heard Eyal's approach. She turned to face him. She read volumes in his expression and that one word. What's wrong? Can I help? I'm here for you. He stood there patiently waiting for her response. If they had been anything other than Mossad and CIA, if the problem with her boss wasn't related to among other things false intel passed along by him, she would have happily stepped into his arms and told him what Joan had said. As it was, she took another deep breath, squared her shoulders and asked, "Do you ever get the feeling that no matter what you and no matter how hard you try, it doesn't make a difference?"

"From time to time."

"What do you do to get past it?"

"I come to West Virginia. I find it very relaxing." He was enjoying her amused expression. "What? You don't feel it?"

Annie had to smile. Of all things she was prepared to hear, that absurd comment hadn't crossed her mind.

"C'mon, let me fix you other hand while we wait for Auggie to send us the brother's location." Almost as if he'd been listening, Annie's phone pinged. Annie knew without looking that it was a text from Auggie with the address.

A scant 3 minutes later had Eyal tucking the med kit back in the trunk and ready to head to Daniel Cole's home. In almost no time they were standing in front of a nondescript, white, one story house with a pick-up truck parked in the gravel driveway.

"So now we know where Griffin got the explosives," Eyal remarked pointing out the construction logo on the side of the truck.

Annie just nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright, you take the front door and I'll cover the back."

"If you are in such a hurry to get killed, why don't you take the front door?" Eyal responded.

"I think two highly trained operatives can get the drop on one civilian with an NRA card."

"You know as well as I how easily these things can go awry. Our near miss at the garage should serve as an example." Eyal stared at Annie. She hadn't said a word during their drive here. His having to act as the voice of caution surprised him. Usually, it was Annie who tried to dissuade him a risky course of action. A sound from the house drew their attention. The front door opened and a man emerged.

"Problem solved," said Annie and she started up the driveway. Walking briskly towards the truck where the man was unlocking the driver's side door, Annie called out, "Daniel Cole?"

The tall, bearded man turned toward the female voice. He set down the tool box he'd been carrying. "Who wants to know?"

Eyal had caught up with Annie and replied for them, "We have some questions about your brother, Griffin."

Daniel took a good look at the approaching couple spun away from the truck and started running towards the back of the house. Eyal, who was a few steps closer, took off after him. Annie went around the house in the opposite direction. As Annie cleared the house, she saw Daniel still in front of Eyal and heading right for her. She put on a burst of speed and launched herself at their suspect.

Eyal was quite impressed with the tackle Annie executed. He was by her side before Daniel even thought to resist. Annie stood up and Eyal grabbed the younger man.

"You are not off to a good start, Daniel," Annie pointed out to him as Eyal secured Daniel's wrists with a zip tie and sat him down on a large, empty, yellow plastic container.

"Who are you? ATF? FBI? I know my rights! Go get a warrant," shouted Daniel.

"I don't have time for this," Annie said lunging for Daniel. Eyal caught her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Go check the house," Eyal said firmly.

"But,"

Eyal looked in her eyes and said, "I've got this. Go check the house." He knew that despite the anger she felt at the moment, if she went down the path of physical coercion she'd hate herself.

Annie heard the steel in his voice. She wasn't going to be able to change his mind. Annie knew that Eyal had no qualms doing whatever was necessary to get the information, but she knew it was more a matter of him protecting her from this aspect of their business. She broke eye contact, nodded her head and started towards the house. She hadn't taken half dozen steps when Daniel mouthed off.

"Keep that bitch on a leash."

Annie whirled around. She saw Eyal grab Daniel by the hair and grind the barrel of his weapon into Daniel's cheekbone. Annie stood stock still. She couldn't make out every word, but she was fairly certain Eyal said something about not being from this country and not having to play by our rules.

Less than a minute later, Eyal straightened. Annie started towards the pair to ask Eyal what he'd learned when using his gun hand Eyal struck Daniel on the side of the head. The force knocked Daniel off the container he'd been sitting on. Annie inhaled sharply. Eyal turned toward the sound.

Annie schooled her expression into what she hoped read as disinterested. She walked back to stand next to him. "Did you get what we need?" she asked in a bored tone loud enough for Daniel to hear.

Without missing a beat, Eyal replied in a matching inflection, "Naturally. We need to head to White Horse Airfield about 40 miles from here."

"Good. You secure him and I'll call the office and let them know." Eyal gave a small nod and Annie turned to walk to the front of the house. She pulled the phone from her pocket and hit redial.

She was walking past Daniel's truck by the time Auggie came on the line.

"Tell me something good, Walker."

"Griffin had already left, but we got his brother. Daniel was persuaded to tell us where he was going. Eyal is securing Daniel now, so we can try to catch Cole at the White Horse Airfield. You'll send a team to Daniel's house?"

"No problem. How strongly was he persuaded Annie?"

"He doesn't need medical attention, Auggie."

"Glad to hear it. By way of update, Joan got Rivka Singer to agree to come to Langley to discuss the photos."

"Now there's a conversation I wish I could be a fly on the wall for."

Annie turned toward the sound of leaves crunching. Eyal was striding towards her. "Is that Anderson?"

She nodded her head and said to Auggie, "Eyal would like a word." She handed the phone to him.

"Tell your team that Daniel is in the storage shed behind his house. I left him tied to a chair."

"I'll let them know." There was a great deal more he wanted to say to Eyal, but now wasn't the time, so he settled for, "Watch her back."

The long pause between Auggie's sentences was easily interpreted and the implied "Or else" came thru loud and clear as well. "Of course, my friend." Eyal ended the call and handed the phone back to Annie. "Let's get going."

They were about 15 minutes into their drive when Annie posed the question she'd been holding in for days. "Eyal, why are you really so determined to find Cole and Ansari?"

Eyal knew she'd get around to asking this question. It didn't occur to him to tell her anything other than the truth. "Just over two years ago, in fact barely a month after we first met, I was in Amsterdam looking to recruit an asset to infiltrate Khalid's organization. One day, I met Johanna. She was bright, beautiful, passionate, dedicated and most importantly exactly Khalid's type. It was easy to convince her to spy for Mossad, but as I spent more time with her, I knew I didn't want to give her up." He paused ever so slightly. Annie could tell that Eyal was remembering a moment of his time with Johanna. "The date for the mission arrived and Johanna entered one of Khalid's businesses as a secretary. She quickly caught his eye and within months she became a flowing source of information. This continued for nearly a year when out of the blue Khalid contacted Mossad offering to spare Johanna if he dropped off their watch list. His overture was ignored and the following week I found her dead in the boat she owned. She'd been poisoned. Evidently, this is Cole's preferred method of elimination. So, you see, my interest is quite personal."

Annie had listened intently to Eyal's voice. He'd done a masterful job of keeping his tone detached and business-like. It was that quality that gave him away. He was too removed which made Annie realize how important Johanna had been to him. Annie did the only thing she could while driving 60 mph – she reached out for his hand. He had never questioned her about Simon and she would give him the same consideration going forward.

Eyal was touched by the silent show of support. "I can't help but think sometimes that if I hadn't recruited her, Johanna would still be teaching somewhere in Amsterdam." He gently squeezed her fingers.

She replaced her hand on the steering wheel to navigate a particularly nasty series of curves. She'd just passed through them when her phone buzzed. She activated her earpiece.

"Walker," she said by way of greeting.

"Annie, have you reached the airport yet? Can you step away from Eyal for a minute?"

"We're still about 10 miles from the airfield, so no, not really." Annie could tell she wasn't going to like whatever Auggie was going to say. It was almost the exact same inflection he'd used a few months ago when he'd told her to get back to Langley because she was being investigated for treason.

"Alright, then just listen. Rivka has just left the DPD. She told Joan that Eyal not Mossad doctored the photos. She says he's gone rogue and is going to be decommissioned. Evidently, it's over some asset that Khalid had killed 2 years ago."

Annie couldn't breathe. Rivka has to be lying. Eyal admitted to having feelings for Johanna. She needed to think. She needed to hear it from Eyal. "Okay, Auggie. I'll get back to you." She disconnected the call and immediately pulled over and turned off the car.

Eyal didn't like the look on Annie's face. He watched as she undid her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Annie started walking back the way they came. She needed a minute to think. Rivka had to be lying.

"Do you mind telling me what just happened?"

Annie spun around and stomped towards Eyal. "Rivka was at the DPD. She said you doctored the photos – NOT Mossad – YOU!

"Rivka was at Langley?" Eyal had spoken with his superior this morning. She hadn't mentioned she was coming to the States.

"Tell me you didn't do it." Annie demanded staring up into his eyes.

Eyal was still trying to process the ramifications, "She talked to Joan?"

Annie reached out and grabbed onto Eyal's forearm with her right hand. "Tell me Mossad got caught pulling a fast one and you're being offered up as a sacrificial lamb." Annie hoped her anger and confusion camouflaged the pleading in her voice.

Annie's touch focused him. He'd been played – by a master of the game. There was nothing to do now, but follow the script Mossad – that Rivka – put in play. He masked his own emotions and called on his training to give the performance of his life. "How many times do I have to tell you, there is no such thing as trust between spies?"

Annie shook her head disbelieving. "That's not true. We trust each other. You wouldn't betray me like this."

Eyal allowed contempt to color his words. "What part of this don't you understand? Looking for the good in people only makes you weak, worse – a target, and an easy one at that." Each word was making him a little more nauseated. Seeing the hurt in Annie's eyes, it took every bit of control he possessed not to come clean, but he, the Mossad agent, had a role to maintain whether Eyal, the man, cared for it or not. For now, it was necessary that she believe his lies.

He might as well have slapped her. She backed away from him. Annie didn't want to believe. Despite everything he just said, she knew the closeness they had shared was real. She would deal with this later. Now, she had to catch Cole and she'd do it alone. It would be easier to focus if she were on her own.

She walked past him. Eyal didn't make a move to detain her. He didn't even turn until he heard the car door slam shut.

Annie started the car and threw it into drive. She resolutely ignored Eyal's shouts for her to stop.

A/N – Apologies to all for the huge delay in posting this chapter. Chapter 6 will wrap up my take on this episode and then move forward taking a bit more liberty with their relationship while trying to stay true to series canon – at least for a while longer. Cross my heart, this next installment will be up before Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or its' characters and do not intend to profit from their use_

Eyal shook his head as he watched Annie speed off. He should have realized she would react this way. Thank God there were houses nearby, he thought to himself. As he climbed over the white rail fence and made his way across the deep front yard, Eyal said a small prayer that the car he had spotted at the side of the house ran. Evidently, someone up there was listening. The car was unlocked and in less than five minutes he'd managed to hotwire the station wagon and get on his way without being shot at by the owner.

Annie found the leading edge of the small airfield. She drove along the chain link fence looking for a clear view of the hangers and fueling area. She had no trouble spotting a corporate jet amongst the few small single prop aircraft. It hadn't taxied out yet so she still had a chance of catching Cole. Annie accelerated stealing glances at the plane as she looked for the entrance. She made a sharp right into the drive leading to the airfield office. As Annie cleared the far side of the building, she saw that the jet was beginning to move.

"DAMN!" She ignored the sign warning of an upcoming speed bump and was rewarded with a loud scraping sound to go along with the jolt. She drove onto the tarmac and came to a stop directly in the plane's path. She leapt out of her vehicle and moved towards the pilot's window.

She pulled her gun from her coat pocket as she approached. "Open the hatch!" She shouted pointing the weapon at the young man. Almost instantly the engines began to wind down and a few moments later the door opened.

Annie motioned him down the steps. "Get out of here!"

The startled pilot didn't hesitate, but ran past Annie towards the office. Annie slowly mounted the stairs. At the entrance of the plane she was able to see into the empty cockpit. If Cole had been acting as co-pilot, he was now hiding. Weapon at the ready, Annie began a sweep of the plane. The small but well-appointed galley was empty. She continued toward the passenger seating area. A quick look left showed only empty seats with space enough for eight. She saw no indication of anyone else on board – no papers or coats on the seats. Annie continued toward a door at the far end of the cabin. 5 feet from it, she heard a gun being cocked behind her.

"Drop your weapon." Cole demanded.

Annie squashed the momentary feeling of surprise and panic. Reluctantly, she did as she was instructed and turned to face him. "So, where is Megan?" Annie asked with more bravado than she was actually feeling.

Cole made a small sound that might have been a laugh. "Honestly, I don't know, but by now I'd guess on a plane halfway to Khalid."

"I saw you on the security footage outside the building where we had her."

"You were supposed to. Once I'd given Megan her message from Khalid and gotten her out of the apartment, I was to act as decoy." Cole crossed the passenger cabin as he spoke. Holding the gun on her, he began to pat her down with his free hand. Griffin was reaching into her pocket for her cell phone when Annie made her move.

Eyal finally made it to the airfield. As he drove along the hedge lined chain link fence, he was able to see a familiar red VW pull in front of a plane. The next gap allowed him to see Annie climb the aircraft's steps. "What is she thinking?" he muttered to himself. Eyal took the speed bump with no regard for the borrowed vehicle he was driving. He pulled to a stop along side of Annie's car. She'd only been inside about a minute and a half, but they were some of the longest 90 seconds of his life. He exited the car pulling out his weapon as he quickly made his way to the stairs and quietly ascended. He cleared the hatch just in time to see Annie attempt to disarm Cole. The man seemed to anticipate the move. Cole blocked her punch and caught her across the face with his gun hand.

"Annie!" Eyal couldn't help calling out to her as he advanced into the plane.

Cole pulled Annie in front of himself using her as a shield holding her in place with an arm around her throat.

Annie fought the instinctive move to grab at his arm and instead drove her elbow hard into Cole's diaphragm and stomped down hard with her heel. "Shoot him!" Annie shouted as she flung herself sideways breaking free of his grasp. Cole took aim at her as started to move for cover. Eyal fired once catching Cole in the center of his forehead.

Annie scrambled to retrieve her gun not realizing it was unnecessary. She stood up and took a long look at her attacker. As grateful as she was to Eyal, Annie couldn't muster more than half a smile for him as he came to stand beside her. She was spared the need to say anything as sounds of emergency vehicles arriving pulled their focus from each other to the local authorities.

Just shy of two hours later, Cole's body had been removed, the pilot was being driven to the closest field office for questioning and the local police had taken custody of the vehicle Eyal had borrowed. Annie was intermittently using the rapidly thawing cold pack one of the long departed EMTs had given her while watching the aircraft being maneuvered into an empty hanger.

Eyal had finished giving his statement and walked over to where Annie was standing on the tarmac. At the sound of his approach, Annie turned and looked up at him. She made no attempt to mask what she was feeling. A few hours ago he would have taken her into his arms, but he knew with absolute certainty she wouldn't welcome that now. Eyal decided to go for his usual sarcasm to get them past this awkwardness. "It seems that saving you is becoming the norm during our outings."

"Thankfully for me you are really good at it." Annie quipped. Her flat tone was not suited to the light hearted words. Annie looked away from him and back to the plane being rolled into the hanger. "Maybe you were right. Maybe it is foolish to believe the best of people. Believing that Megan wouldn't willingly leave CIA protection was clearly a mistake, but I refuse to believe I am wrong about you – about us."

Eyal shifted position moving into her line of sight so she had no choice but to look at him, "What are you saying, Annie?"

"I'm saying I want the truth. Tell me Mossad played us both. I'm giving you one last chance to save our friendship." Annie did her best to keep any hint of pleading out of her request.

Eyal looked into her eyes and couldn't bring himself to lie to her again, but neither would he betray his country by admitting what had happened, "There is nothing I can say." Eyal willed her to hear what he couldn't voice.

Eyal watched as a detached hardness over took her features. She seemed to pull away from him without even moving. Annie took a deliberate step around him and started walking towards her car. She dug her fingernails into her palms to keep the tears at bay and her gait steady.

Eyal didn't call out to her. He simply watched her walk away from him - her back straight and her chin up. Each step left him feeling more bereft. This job had already cost him his marriage and a real relationship with his son. He'd be damned if he would lose Annie as well.

Annie was lost in thought during the drive back. She kept replaying her missions with Eyal over and over in her mind. She dissected their conversations and tried to objectively review the personal details he'd shared. It amazed her when she came up to the exit for Langley. When she arrived, Annie went straight to her desk to complete the after action paperwork. In all likelihood, it would be the last report she'd have to file for Joan and wanted it to be as complete and polished as possible. Annie was more than a little surprised that the older woman hadn't asked to see her yet. It was a forgone conclusion in her own mind that Joan was going to have her reassigned. It wasn't like Joan to draw unpleasant situations out. Annie reviewed the document one last time and hit send forwarding to Joan.

The phone on the corner of the desk trilled denoting an internal call. Annie looked at the ID. _My God, she thought, Joan must have been on her computer waiting for me to finish_. Annie picked up the receiver, "Walker."

"Annie, I need to see you in my office now, please."

"Yes, Ma'am." Annie was surprised that Joan's voice held none of the harshness that was present earlier in the day. Annie stood and crossed the nearly empty DPD climbed the few steps to the upper level and walked to Joan's open door.

Joan was standing in front of her desk. She'd tracked Annie's progress across the office. "Come in and close the door, Annie."

_Oh shit, this can't be good. _Annie did as she was asked.

Joan moved from standing in the middle of the floor to sitting on the front edge of the desk. "Have a seat." Joan motioned to the chairs in front of her. Annie took a good look at the woman who had been her boss these last 3 years as she crossed the room and sat down. In most respects, she looked identical to the way she had when Annie arrived from the Farm. Joan was wearing her signature sleeveless dress and heels. Her sleek blonde hair framing her face with not a strand out of place, but now actually taking the time to see her Annie noticed the circles under Joan's eyes being camouflaged by extra make-up, perhaps 5-10 pounds thinner which she didn't need to lose and some tiny worry lines between her brows.

"I heard you had something of a close call out there today."

Annie was prepared for just about anything except an oblique inquiry about her well being. "Yes, thankfully Agent Lavin is an excellent shot." Annie realized as soon as the words left her mouth Joan might interpret it as a dig so she quickly added, "I'm glad I had the back-up."

"Off the record, I am too. You two always worked well together. For the record however, Eyal Lavin should never have been there and going forward he is not to be considered a reliable source of information or help and you will curtail further contact with him."

"I understand." Annie looked down at her hands in lap. She said the words expected of her, but didn't know if she could follow the directive.

"Tomorrow you will come in for your official debrief. As soon as that's finished you have the next 48 hours off." Annie eyes returned to Joan's face. "You haven't had any down time since you've come back from Russia." Annie started to protest, but Joan cut her off saying, "No one considers Blue Bonnet a vacation spot. For the remainder of the year, you will continue in this department in your same capacity."

For someone intelligent and supposedly highly adept at being able to think on her feet, the only response Annie could articulate was, "Are you sure?"

Joan almost smiled. If it hadn't been such a sad commentary on their working relationship she would have. "Yes, Annie, I'm sure." Joan stood up and walked back behind her desk. "Good night."

Annie stood. "Good night, Joan." She crossed the room and started to open the door looking back over her shoulder, "And thank you." Annie continued out the door without looking back. As she made her way down the stairs back to her desk, she saw Auggie sitting in her chair.

He swiveled the seat at the sound of her approach. "So, are we drowning sorrows or celebrating, Walker?"

"What you don't know already?" Annie said giving Auggie a genuine smile.

"Well, I'm happy you're sticking around," he replied with a matching grin, "but are you?"

Annie hesitated for just a moment and then answered, "Yes, I am too."

"Great. So Allen's it is then."

"I hate to ask this, but can I have a rain check Auggie? Tomorrow night instead?"

Auggie was dying to ask why, but knew she'd end up telling him. "Sure, tomorrow it is." Auggie got up from her chair and reached out to her and drew her into a hug. "Good night Annie."

Eyal pulled into a space on the top level of "their" parking garage. As he expected, Rivka was already waiting there. He climbed out of his vehicle and crossed to her car and got in.

He'd barely settled into the passenger seat when he turned to Rivka and said, "I'm done." He had thought about this during his trip back to DC and actually made plans during the several hours he'd had to wait for this meeting.

"Of course. It is regrettable to have to pull you from the field, but you will return to Tel Aviv and we will find a desk job for you."

"No. I don't think so."

"Really?"

"I have done some dangerous, foolish, questionable things for Mossad – for you, but this crossed the line. She trusted me and you used that."

"That was the point." Rivka had wondered at the true depth of feeling Eyal had for this American. Obviously, she had miscalculated.

Eyal literally saw red, but kept his temper in check. "That woman has saved my life five times although she only counts three. It wasn't just her that you used it was me as well."

"The demands of this job haven't changed. You have never had a problem doing what your country asks of you in the past."

"You're right. I have willingly given up a great deal being Mossad." His mind flashed to his broken marriage and his son that could only see at a distance for his own safety. "But not this time."

"We all make sacrifices in this business."

"Really? And what exactly have you lost in this grandiose scheme?"

She turned slightly in her seat to look directly at him. "You." Rivka surprised them both with her admission, but the moment called for the truth.

Eyal regarded his mentor for a moment. He had never felt anything except respect for her, but that was gone now. She had lost him. He nodded slightly acknowledging the truth of her words, exited the car, walked back across the deserted lot, got in his vehicle and drove off.

_It's done now and there's no going back. _But for the first time in years there was a future to plan for and one that wasn't squeezed between assignments. Eyal headed for his apartment. He doubted Annie would be there, but he knew he could track her down. He had a talent for that and all the time in the world.

Annie made one last pass through his apartment. She checked the closet, under the bed and the bathroom for the third time. Finding nothing as expected, she picked up her bags and put them at the front door. She walked into the kitchen and washed the glass from the night before and left it drying in the drain board. Annie knew she was procrastinating to an extent, but couldn't bring herself to just sit down on the couch to wait for him to show up. Having nothing left to do, she removed Eyal's key from her key ring and placed it on the counter next to his coffee maker. She turned off the last of the lights and opened the door.

And there he was – keys in hand filling the doorway.

He was just about to place the key in the lock when the door opened. He'd gotten there just in time.

"I was just leaving." She said unnecessarily.

"I noticed, but would you stay for a few minutes. We need to talk."

Annie stepped back from the door allowing him to enter his home. She put down the bag in her hand and closed the door. She followed him into the living room.

Eyal hadn't expected to find her still here. She had to have finished at Langley hours ago, so he took the fact that at nearly 11pm she was still in his apartment as a good sign. He watched her approach where he stood in the middle of the living room. Her expression was carefully neutral.

Annie knew she should have left. Joan had all but forbidden her having any further dealings with Eyal. She would just have make sure Joan didn't learn about this.

"Annie, you need to know I never wanted you in the middle of this."

"Being the Mossad man that you are, I shouldn't have expected a different answer than the one you gave me.

"Being the man I am, I also know when enough is enough."

"Eyal, what are you saying?"

"That I am no longer Mossad. I have left my agency."

Annie instinctively reached out putting her hand on the arm of the jacket he was still wearing. Eyal covered her hand with his own.

"Annie, I need you to answer one question for me – do you trust me?"

She looked into his eyes and without hesitation answered, "With my life."

He slowly leaned down and gently captured her lips with his.

_A/N – I just recently bought the Adele CD "21". There is a song entitled "Lovesong". I swear to goodness she could have been writing the song specifically for Eyal and his relationship with Annie. _

_As always, please let me know what you think about this chapter and the small liberties I've taken with canon. This will be the jumping off point for my future storylines._


End file.
